They (Never) Know
by Breathinginlove
Summary: Karena aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu, dan meneriakkannya di atas atap bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin menunjukkannya pada dunia bahwa kita bersama. Aku milikmu, dan kau milikku. That's all. Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. TaeKook. VKook. Slight! MinYoon.
1. Chapter 1

**They (Never) Know: Secret Love**

Rated: T+ (Pastikan bahwa kalian setidaknya berumur 15 tahun)  
Warn : Out Of Character, Alur yang terlalu cepat, dan terjadi error disana-sini.

Taehyung x Jungkook

Seluruh cast bukan milik author, tapi cerita ini milik author.

This Story Belong to Breathinginlove (SS)

Selamat membaca!^^

•••

•

Taehyung tersenyum, setelah sekian lama bergelut dengan ujian ini dan itu yang membuatnya sibuk akhirnya ia bisa berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Jungkook, lelaki dengan gigi kelinci dan wajah yang sangat manis yang menggetarkan hatinya. Ia beruntung Jungkook menerima pernyataan cintanya– yang dibumbui sedikit paksaan enam bulan lalu.

"Kookie, kau akan datang ke _prom-night_ perpisahan kelas tiga kan?"

Jungkook berpikir sebentar sebelum menggangguk dengan ceria, "tentu saja! Jieun noona sudah mengajakku, jadi aku pasti datang."

Taehyung terpekur, langkahnya terhenti mendengar nama Jieun. Sepertinya ia harus meralat lagi dan mengingat dengan jelas kalau Jungkook adalah kekasih rahasianya, karena kekasih Jungkook yang sebenarnya adalah Jieun. Belum lagi nada bahagia yang dilontarkan Jungkook membuat hatinya terasa sakit, memang salahnya memaksa Jungkook untuk menerimanya sementara ia tau dengan jelas Jungkook sudah memiliki kekasih wanita yang tentunya cantik, bukan tampan.

Melihat keterdiaman Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersadar akan ucapannya, "hyung maaf, bukan maksudku untuk–"

"Tidak, kau tidak salah." Taehyung tersenyum menahan kegetiran, senyum yang Jungkook tau dilakukan dengan terpaksa.

.

Mereka duduk di taman belakang sekolah yang selalu sepi dari murid ketika sore hari, Taehyung tertawa miris. Apanya yang kencan kalau sebenarnya mereka duduk berdua disini karena menunggu Jieun yang berlatih untuk _perform_ nya di _prom-night_ lusa nanti. _Prom-night_ mereka memang diadakan lebih cepat karena beberapa siswanya akan segera pindah keluar kota bahkan keluar negeri. Padahal wisuda mereka masih cukup lama, dua minggu setelah pesta _prom-night_ illegal yang mereka lakukan.

Taehyung memandang Jungkook yang terdiam, ia menatap bibir merah yang mengundangnya untuk mencicipi rasa bibir itu. Taehyung penasaran, apakah Jungkook pernah berciuman dengan Jieun?

"Kookie.."

Jungkook menoleh, menatap Taehyung yang seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Kenapa hyung?"

"Apakah kau pernah berciuman dengan Jieun?"

Pertanyaan yang cukup membuat punggung Jungkook terasa menegang, "a-apasih yang hyung tanyakan.."

Taehyung memicing, ia memajukan wajahnya. Centi demi centi jarak yang ia hapus antara wajahnya dengan wajah Jungkook.

"Jungkook.." Punggung Jungkook meremang, suara berat Taehyung yang terdengar seksi di telinganya membuatnya tergelitik.

Taehyung makin memajukan wajahnya, jantung Jungkook berdebar hebat. Jungkook bukan siswa sekolah dasar yang tidak tau apa yang Taehyung inginkan, ia hanya tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Jarak di antara mereka makin dekat, bibir Taehyung hampir mengenai bibir Jungkook andai saja Jungkook tidak segera menoleh ke samping. Taehyung mendengus, Jungkook menolak ciumannya.

"Ma-maaf hyung.." Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya, ia menolak untuk menatap wajah Taehyung yang pasti sekarang berubah sendu.

"Jangan katakan maaf terus-terusan, kalau ada orang yang mendengarnya mereka akan berpikir kau tidak tulus meminta maaf." Jungkook bungkam,apakah maksud Taehyung ia tidak benar-benar serius untuk meminta maaf? Ia ingin mengelak, tetapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan perkataan Taehyung sepenuhnya.

Mereka terdiam, menikmati keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Tidak, hanya Jungkook yang menikmati itu karena Taehyung sibuk memandangi tangan Jungkook. Taehyung selalu menahan diri untuk tidak mengisi kekosongan di tangan Jungkook dengan tangannya sendiri, tapi bisakah ia?

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung ketika merasakan tangannya digenggam secara perlahan, tangan besar dan hangat Taehyung menggenggamnya dengan erat. Jungkook merasakan kehangatan dan ketulusan dari pancaran mata Taehyung, Jungkook tidak buta untuk melihat seberapa besar Taehyung ingin memilikinya untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa harus berbagi.

"Hyung, jangan lakukan ini.." Jungkook secara perlahan melepas genggaman Taehyung, genggaman yang sejujurnya juga Jungkook sukai.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku–"

"Jungkook-ah~~!" Jungkook buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya ke asal suara yang memanggil namanya, suara kekasihnya. Jungkook buru-buru tersenyum, memandang wajah Jieun yang menghampirinya dengan ceria, Jieun begitu cantik dan imut di saat yang bersamaan. Jungkook jatuh hati pada Jieun yang terlihat begitu mungil di matanya, segala tingkahnya, bagaimana Jieun memanggilnya. Tapi, Taehyung juga mengisi sebagian hatinya. Dan ia begitu egois untuk memiliki keduanya meski ia tau ia telah melukai Jieun sekalipun wanita yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu tidak mengetahui hubungannya dengan Taehyung.

"Kook-ah, lama ya? Maaf ya, karena aku akan mengisi acara prom-night jadi aku harus berlatih agar teman-temanku tidak kecewa."

Jungkook berdiri, ia mencubit hidung Jieun sambil tertawa. "Nuna tidak perlu khawatir, ada hyung yang menemaniku kok.."

Jieun menatap ke balik tubuh Jungkook, ada Taehyung disana, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengenal siswa popular seangkatannya yang juga menjadi favorit para guru di sekolah mereka.

Jieun melambaikan tangannya, "hai Taehyung.."

"Hai.." Taehyung membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jungkook.

"Aku pulang, hati-hati di jalan ya.." Taehyung mengusap rambut Jungkook hingga membuat anak itu sedikit kaget. Taehyung tersenyum sendu, tanpa menunggu Jungkook membalas perkataannya ia segera melangkah menjauh dengan cepat. Ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia tidak merasa sakit setiap Jungkook berinteraksi dengan Jieun, ia merasa sakit. Sakit yang Taehyung tau tidak sepantasnya ia rasakan, karena nyatanya hubungannya dengan Jungkook hanyalah hubungan semu yang tidak benar-benar nyata. Hanya ia yang menganggap ini nyata. Hanya ia sendiri.

.

.

"Yah! Sampai kapan kau duduk disini? Ayo nikmati pestanya bersama dan jadilah raja prom-night." Jimin secara tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di samping Taehyung yang memandangi kerumunan orang-orang yang mulai berdansa di hadapannya.

"Untuk apa? Lagipula aku datang sendiri." Taehyung menjawab tak acuh, tangannya bergerak mengambil sebuah cocktail dengan tingkat alkohol rendah yang _waiter_ tawarkan padanya.

"Kau sih, wanita-wanita yang mengantri mengajakmu ke prom kau tolak semua." Jimin mencibir, sudah banyak anak kelas tiga sampai kelas satu yang menawarkan diri mereka untuk Taehyung ajak datang bersama. Tetapi Taehyung justru menolak mereka dengan dingin, "Ku pikir kau menolak mereka karena kau sudah punya pasangan yang aku tidak kenal, tapi lihat sekarang, kau justru datang sendirian dan bermuram diri."

"Seperti kau tidak saja." Taehyung mencibir balik, Jimin menggeleng dengan cepat sambil menggerakkan jarinya ke kanan dan kiri. Jimin menunjuk ke kerumunan alumni yang mereka undang, ia menunjuk ke satu titik dan memaksa Taehyung untuk menatap kesana.

"Aku datang bersama Yoongi hyung."

"Apa?!" Jimin tersenyum, sudah tau kalau Taehyung akan kaget dan cenderung tidak percaya.

"Sudah ah, aku mau berdansa dengan kekasihku dulu.." Jimin beranjak pergi menghampiri Yoongi dengan cepat, keterkejutan Taehyung bertambah. Kekasih katanya? Wow! Sejak kapan sahabatnya itu berpacaran dengan Yoongi yang dulu terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan mulut tajamnya.

Keterkejutan Taehyung makin bertambah ketika matanya menangkap siluet orang yang sangat amat ia hapal, Taehyung tidak mungkin lupa tubuh dan wajah yang menghiasi tiap malamnya. Itu Jungkook.

Mata Taehyung bergerak ke arah mengikuti setiap langkah Jungkook. Betapa ia sangat mengagumi adik kelasnya itu, Jungkook begitu indah. Ia terlihat sempurna dengan jas berwarna biru gelap dan rambut yang ditata menjadi half. Jungkook dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah manisnya sanggup membunuh Taehyung secara perlahan.

Mata mereka bertemu, Taehyung bisa menebak bahwa Jungkook sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Ia mengangkat gelas cocktail nya dan meminumnya dengan tenang tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Jungkook yang sekarang dengan kaku meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Jieun.

Taehyung menggeram, ia menggenggam gelas cocktail nya dengan kencang dan hampir memecahkannya kalau saja suara lembut tidak menyadarkannya dan membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jungkook.

"Oppa, boleh aku duduk disini?" Itu Eunha, mantan kekasihnya. Taehyung tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Eunha untuk duduk di sampingnya. Meski mereka sudah berpisah tetapi hubungan mereka cukup baik karena Taehyung bukanlah orang kekanakan yang setelah memutuskan kekasihnya dengan cara tidak baik, kemudian berujung bermusuhan. Ia tidak seperti itu.

"Kenapa Oppa tidak mengajak seseorang?"

"Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku menunggumu.." Taehyung tersenyum melihat Eunha yang tersipu malu, ia menatap Eunha yang menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Eunha itu cantik, dan berasal dari kalangan sepertinya, tidak heran kenapa dulu ia memacari Eunha. Tapi sekarang di matanya Eunha terlihat sama saja seperti wanita lainnya yang rajin merawat diri dengan baik dan pintar memoleskan make up pada wajahnya.

"Kau semakin cantik.." Gombal. Taehyung hanya berbasa-basi, Eunha lagi-lagi tersipu mendengarnya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ia masih berharap pada Taehyung meski mereka sudah cukup lama berpisah.

"Oppa mau berdansa?"

"Apakah pasanganmu tidak keberatan kalau aku meminjam tuan putrinya?" Eunha tertawa, ia memukul bahu Taehyung dengan pelan karena merasa tergelitik mendengar pertanyaan konyol Taehyung.

"Lupakan perihal pasanganku.."

Taehyung berdiri kemudian sedikit membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Eunha, "jika kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau berdansa denganku tuan putri?"

Eunhae tersenyum lembut, ia meraih tangan Taehyung dan memasuki lantai dansa bersamanya. Banyak pasang mata yang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka berdua, para gadis memandang Eunha dengan iri, betapa beruntungnya gadis itu karena Taehyung memintanya secara langsung. Tidak banyak yang bisa dekat dengan Taehyung karena pria yang sering tersenyum ramah itu ternyata tidak mudah didekati kecuali Taehyung sendiri yang menginginkan mereka untuk dekat dengannya.

Taehyung menyeringai ketika matanya melirik Jungkook yang terlihat tidak suka ketika ia mulai memasuki lantai dansa dengan menggandeng mantan kekasihnya.

Eunha tersenyum kecil ke arah Taehyung ketika pria itu meletakkan tangannya pada pinggangnya, dan menariknya mendekat hingga tak ada jarak di antara mereka. Tubuh mereka berdempetan dan saling bersentuhan, Eunha meletakkan tangannya di leher Taehyung dan mereka mulai bergerak ke kanan dan kiri menyesuaikan lagu yang mengalun lembut dengan tempo pelan.

Tangan Taehyung merambat ke atas menuju punggung Eunha, ia mengelus punggung itu dengan pelan. Wajah Eunha memanas, ia malu dengan tatapan Taehyung yang seakan menghujamnya dengan tajam.

Jungkook menahan geramannya, ia melepas pegangannya pada pinggang Jieun dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Ia dengan jelas bisa melihat Taehyung yang terlihat sangat intim bersama mantan kekasih pria itu, ia tidak suka karena bagaimanapun juga Taehyung sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dia merupakan miliknya.

"Jungkook, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, maafkan aku Nuna.." Jungkook berusaha fokus dan kembali meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang Jieun, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Taehyung dengan tajam.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, ia berhenti mendadak dan merasakan jantungnya seakan dihujam dengan panah. Di depan matanya, Taehyung mencium Eunha dengan panas dan liar, dan sepertinya bukan hanya ia yang melihatnya karena hampir semua orang di ruangan itu berhenti dan menatap mereka

"Woah, calm bro!" Jungkook menoleh, itu suara kakak kelasnya sekaligus sahabat Taehyung, Jimin. Sorakan Jimin membuat orang-orang di ruangan itu ikut bersorak memanasi. Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya makin kencang, raut wajahnya mengeras menahan amarah.

"Aahh.. Taehyung Opppah.." Eunha mendesah saat bibir Taehyung bergerak menelusuri lehernya, ia seakan lupa bahwa mereka berada di tempat umum dan dikelilingi banyak orang. Sekedar berciuman seperti ini bukanlah apa-apa, ia tak bermasalah dengan hal ini. Lagipula, Taehyung terlihat menikmatinya juga.

Sorakan Jimin membangkitkan nafsu Taehyung, ia hampir menelanjangi Eunha di ruangan itu. Untungnya ia segera sadar setelah Eunha mendesahkan namanya. Sial! Ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan teman-temannya.

"Get a room please!" Namjoon bersorak, menggoda Taehyung untuk melanjutkannya di tempat tertutup.

Taehyung dengan segera menarik Eunha menuju lantai dua, mereka memang mengadakan _prom-night_ di sebuah klub _private_ yang memiliki kamar khusus di atas.

Seiring kepergian Taehyung dan Eunha, keadaan terasa panas dengan orang-orang yang ikut tergoda oleh hasrat.

"Woah! Sepertinya ketua prom kita akan menikmati malam yang panjang, ini hanya akan jadi rahasia kita tentunya." Namjoon mengambil alih dengan mic di tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mendengarkan suara lembut Jieun sebelum kembali berpesta?" Namjoon tersenyum charismatic, mereka bersorak menyetujui saran Namjoon. Namjoon dengan senang hati meminta Jieun untuk naik ke panggung dan bernyanyi untuk mengembalikan atmosfir yang terasa panas oleh nafsu yang bergelora.

Jungkook tidak dapat fokus mendengarkan suara kekasihnya yang bernyanyi di depan sana, pikirannya justru tertuju pada Taehyung. Jungkook sudah beranjak dewasa, ia mengerti betul apa yang akan Taehyung dan Eunha lakukan. Tapi Jungkook tidak rela, ia tidak ingin membiarkan orang lain menjamah Taehyung lagi.

"Kau tidak menikmati pestanya?" Mungkin Jimin memiliki kekuatan berteleportasi karena pria itu dengan mudah muncul di manapun ia mau.

"Apa maksud sunbae? Aku menikmatinya."

"Aku mungkin tidak pintar, tapi bukan berarti aku bodoh. Taehyung di kamar atas, datangi sana." Jimin berbalik, tetapi Jungkook dengan cepat menahannya.

"Su-sunbae?"

"Taehyung melakukannya untuk melihat reaksimu, tetapi ku rasa ia kelewatan karena ia berubah horny." Jimin tertawa, ia menyeringai melihat Jungkook yang dengan cepat menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Jimin tersenyum dengan sedikit seringai terpatri di wajahnya, siapa bilang ia tidak tau tentang hubungan rahasia sahabatnya itu? :))

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya mencoba menyadarkan." Jimin merengkuh pinggang pria berparas manis di sampingnya, tidak ada penolakan dari pria yang dulu menjadi kakak kelasnya itu.

"Yoongi.." Jimin menghadap ke arah pria manis yang bernama Yoongi itu.

"Tidak perlu diucapkan, aku tau." Yoongi menahan bibir Jimin dengan telunjuknya, ia tau Jimin akan mengatakan apa. Perkataan yang sejak empat tahun lalu tidak pernah berubah.

"Memang kau tau apa yang akan ku katakan?"

"Aku mencintaimu, iy–"

Jimin dengan cepat meraup bibir Yoongi dan menghisapnya dengan rakus. well.. Sepertinya yang butuh kamar akan bertambah lagi.

.

.

Jungkook terdiam di depan salah satu pintu kamar yang berada di lantai atas, ia bisa mendengar desahan wanita yang ia tau adalah Eunha. Tangan Jungkook bergetar memikirkan sudah sejauh apa Taehyung memulai aksinya.

Jungkook ragu, tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya memaksanya untuk membuka pintu itu. Ia membulatkan tekadnya, dan dengan perlahan serta hati-hati membuka pintu dihadapannya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah kepala Taehyung yang berada di antara kedua kaki Eunha yang tengah mengerang hebat. Dress Eunha masih melekat pada tubuh wanita itu, tapi melihat Taehyung yang mengarahkan wajahnya ke area intim wanita itu membuat Jungkook mengerti apa yang tengah Taehyung lakukan.

"Aahh.. Oppahh.."

"Hyung!" Jungkook membeku, ia sendiri terkejut dengan suaranya yang keluar dengan spontan.

Mereka berdua terkejut, Eunha buru-buru duduk dan menutupi pahanya. Ia membenarkan dress nya yang tersingkap dan segera berlari keluar. Ia merasa malu karena ada orang lain yang melihat kegiatan intim mereka yang mungkin segera menuju ke bagian inti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Taehyung berdecak, ia memandang Jungkook dengan raut wajah datar dan tatapan yang Jungkook tidak mengerti.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa menunggu atau sekadar mengetuk lebih dulu?" Taehyung beranjak dari atas kasur dan mengambil jas nya yang ia lempar ke lantai, jujur saja ia bukanlah malaikat tanpa nafsu. Taehyung tidak sempurna seperti kelihatannya, kegiatan _sex_ sudah biasa ia lakukan bersama mantan-mantannya. Sekarang ia benar-benar sedang bernafsu dan Jungkook justru mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Apa.. Apa yang hyung akan lakukan?" Mata Jungkook mengikuti pergerakan Taehyung yang mengambil jas tapi tidak menggunakannya kembali.

"Sex. Kau bukan anak TK lagi kan, Jungkook.."

Jungkook berjalan cepat menuju ke arah Taehyung yang sedang membenarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik. Pergerakan Taehyung terhenti, Jungkook dengan tiba-tiba mendorongnya untuk duduk kembali di ranjang. "Tapi hyung itu kekasihku!"

Taehyung mendengus, ia berdiri dan menatap Jungkook. "Heh' aku kekasihmu? Bukankah kekasihmu sedang berada di luar sana?"

"Tapi hyung tau–"

Perkataan Jungkook terpotong karena Taehyung mendorongnya menuju ranjang dan mengukungnya di antara lengannya, "Ya, aku tau. Aku hanya sebuah hiburan bagimu.."

"Tidak!" Jungkook mencengkram kemeja Taehyung dan menahannya agar tidak beranjak.

"Hyung itu kekasihku.." Ucap Jungkook lirih.

"Lalu Jieun?"

"Dia... Dia juga kekasihku." Taehyung lagi mendengus, ia melepaskan genggam Jungkook yang membuat kemejanya kusut.

"Jungkook, aku lelah. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada dunia, aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu ketika kita berjalan berdua, aku ingin menciummu di lantai dansa, aku ingin memilikimu. Memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri tanpa harus berbagi dengan orang lain." Taehyung menatap lurus ke mata Jungkook yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aku ingin berteriak di _rooftop_ bahwa kau kekasihku, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku bahwa kau milikku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kenapa aku tidak bisa, padahal aku milikmu." Taehyung merasakan sakit setiap kata-kata yang ia pendam meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, ia ingin menangis dan hampir gila karena menginginkan Jungkook untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bahkan mereka tidak tau kalau aku mencintaimu." Taehyung tertawa hambar, "harusnya aku sadar kalau hubungan ini memang tidak punya harapan."

"Jungkook.." Taehyung bangkit dari atas tubuh Jungkook. "Aku menyerah, kau bisa kembali pada kekasihmu yang sesungguhnya." Taehyung tersenyum, ia bergegas keluar meninggalkan Jungkook yang terpaku memikirkan kata-katanya.

Taehyung tersentak, matanya membulat melihat Jieun yang berdiri di depan kamar. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana, "Maafkan aku, dia seutuhnya milikmu sekarang."

.

Jieun tidak tau apa yang harus ia perbuat ketika Jungkook seakan enggan untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di malam prom. Jangankanmenjelaskan, Jungkook bahkan benar- benar menghindarinya. Bahkan sampai acara wisuda hari ini, Jungkook yang bertugas sebagai panitia pembantu acara wisuda seakan tidak dapat ia temui. Entah benar-benar sibuk atau menolak menemuinya.

Berbeda dengan Jieun yang mencari Jungkook, Jimin justru menemukan Jungkook tanpa perlu mencarinya susah payah karena Jungkook dengan sukarela menemuinya.

Jimin menyeringai, ia tau kenapa Jungkook menemuinya. Pasti perihal Taehyung yang tidak hadir di wisuda mereka hari ini dan membiarkan medali, piagam serta piala sebagai juara umum pertama yang harusnya ia terima menjadi sia-sia.

"Dimana Tae Hyung?"

"Untuk apa mencarinya? Ku rasa urusan kalian sudah selesai malam itu."

"Aku belum selesai!"

"Dan Taehyung sudah menyelesaikannya." Jimin lagi-lagi tersenyum, tapi senyum itu... Kenapa seakan mengejek Jungkook yang sedang merasa bingung dan kehilangan. "Well, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa~"

"Tunggu! Sunbae.. Aku mohon, dimana Tae Hyung berada?"

"Tidak perlu mencarinya lagi Jeon Jungkook, kau tidak akan bisa menemuinya lagi."

"Apa maksud sunbae?"

"Taehyung sudah tidak disini lagi bersama kita."

"Sunbae! Sekali lagi aku bertanya, apa maksud sunbae?"

"Taehyung mengalami kecelakaan dan..."

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, Taehyung? Tapi.. Bagai–

"Bercanda. Wajahmu tegang sekali."

Sialan!

"Taehyung mengambil beasiswa yang sempat sekolah tawarkan padanya, padahal sebelumnya dia bilang tidak mau mengambilnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menghubungiku dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan, yasudah deh~ sudah ya, aku pergi dulu.."

"Kemana?"

"Menjemput kekasihku lah.."

Jungkook menggeram menahan kesal, "maksudku Tae hyung.."

"Oh, ku rasa Taehyung sempat mengatakan padaku untuk merahasiakannya darimu. Dan Jungkook, selesaikan masalahmu yang lain sebelum seseorang menjadi korban berikutnya." Jimin menunjuk ke arah belakang tubuh Jungkook, Jungkook menoleh dan menemukan kekasihnya disana. Bukan, bukan Taehyung. Tapi Jieun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon meminta penjelasan.

.

Jungkook lupa kalau ia memilih menjadi egois dan menahan keduanya. Melihat Jieun yang sekarang tertunduk dengan wajah hampir menangis kembali menyadarkannya bahwa bukan hanya Taehyung yang merasakan luka, tapi Jieun juga.

"Nuna, maafkan aku.. Aku.."

"Siapa yang kau pilih?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa memilih."

Jieun tersenyum kecut, Jungkook bukan tidak bisa memilih, tetapi lelaki itu masih ragu dan takut untuk memutuskannya.

"Jangan menahannya karena kau merasa tidak enak padaku. Kalau kau memilih Taehyung, aku mencoba berbesar hati untuk melepasmu."

"Tapi itu–"

"Aku justru akan semakin terluka kalau kau juga tetap menahan kami berdua tanpa memilih salah satu dari kami."

"..."

"Jungkook-ah, aku tau hubungan kita telah terjalin lebih dulu. Tapi kau sendiri yang membiarkan Taehyung masuk dan mengisi hatimu, itu tandanya kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Nuna! Aku mencintai Nuna!"

Jieun menggeleng, "dulu, Jungkook. Dulu."

"Sekarang aku tau kenapa kau berubah ketika kita berdansa malam itu, kenapa kau tidak berada disana untuk melihatku bernyanyi, itu karena dirimu telah sepenuhnya tertuju pada Taehyung."

"Jungkook, kalau kau tidak bisa memilih, maka aku yang akan memilih."

Jieun menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Hubungan kita selesai sampai disini, kejarlah Taehyung sebelum ia pergi.."

"Nuna.. Nuna tau kemana Tae Hyung pergi?"

Jieun merasa kecewa karena Jungkook seakan tidak terganggu ataupun menolak keputusannya, tapi ia juga tidak dapat menarik ucapannya lagi.

Jieun melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan, jarum pendek nya menunjuk ke arah angka satu. "Seharusnya merahasiakannya darimu seperti yang Jimin lakukan, tapi anggap saja ini bukti dukunganku. Taehyung ke Jerman, Jungkook. Ia berangkat pukul 2 siang nanti."

Jungkook segera membungkuk dengan sopan, ia mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih sebelum pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan Jieun dengan luka yang mulai terasa sakit.

.

.

Jungkook terduduk lemas di lantai, ia tidak peduli banyak mata yang memandangnya aneh dan kasihan. Jungkook menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, bahunya naik turun. Ia menangis. Ia tidak terlambat, ia masih bisa menemui Taehyung. Tapi, satu kalimat yang Taehyung ucapkan membuatnya sadar bahwa hubungan di antara mereka benar-benar selesai.

 _"Hyung!" Jungkook berlari, ia masih bisa melihat Taehyung yang sebentar lagi memasuki ruang tunggu bandara._

 _Taehyung berhenti, ia mengenal jelas suara ini. Ia menoleh, dan menunggu Jungkook sampai dihadapannya. "Apa maumu?"_

 _"Hyung, aku ingin meluruskan semuanya!"_

 _"Apa yang ingin kau luruskan?"_

 _"Hubungan kita."_

 _"Semua sudah berakhir, Jungkook."_

 _"Tidak! Aku_ –"

 _"Nah, kau dengar itu? Pesawatku sudah akan berangkat." Taehyung berdiri saat pengumuman mengenai keberangkatan terdengar. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan senyum yang sulit dijelaskan._

 _"Jungkookie, sejak aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku, aku tau kita tidak akan memiliki harapan. Aku sadar aku terlalu bodoh untuk memaksamu jatuh cinta padaku dan mengakui hubungan kita." Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan tangan besarnya, "Kookie, saat nanti kau menemui cintamu lagi, tolong jangan sia-siakan dia. Genggamlah tangannya, ciumlah dia, berteriaklah bersama-sama di atas rooftop, tunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kalian saling mencintai. Tunjukkan bahwa kau adalah miliknya dan dia adalah milikmu."_

 _"Hyung..." Jungkook berkaca-kaca, ia meremas ujung sweater nya._

 _"Jangan menangisiku." Taehyung menyeret kopernya, belum sampai lima langkah ia berbalik lagi._

 _"Jeon Jungkook.." Jungkook mendongak, matanya segera membulat. Taehyung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut._

 _"Anggap saja sebagai pengingat, okay?..."_

 _Taehyung berbisik sesuatu sebelum kembali berjalan lagi, kali ini tanpa melihat ke belakang. Ia berjalan dengan mantap meninggalkan Jungkook yang terpaku._

Jungkook berdiri, ia mengusap kasar pipinya. Ia kembali tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum ketika mengingat apa yang Taehyung ucapkan di telinganya.

 **"Cause in the future, I wish we could be like that, Jungkook-ah."**

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **Hola~ Long time no see~**

 **Bagaimana kabar kalian? Ku harap baik-baik saja.**

 **Aku kangen nulis, dan mau ngelanjuttin ff chapter di akun sebelah, tapi lupa pass. Buat kalian yang menyadari siapa diriku, ku harap kalian bersedia menunggu sebentar lagi.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, mind to review? ehe**

 **C U~^^ 5555**


	2. Sequel pt 1

**They (Never) Know: Hope(less) pt 1**

Rated: T+ (Pastikan bahwa kalian setidaknya berumur 15 tahun)  
Warn : Out Of Character, Alur yang terlalu cepat, dan terjadi error disana-sini.

\- Taehyung x Jungkook -

Seluruh cast bukan milik author, tapi cerita ini milik author.

This Story Belong to **Breathinginlove (SS).**

..

..

..

 **Two Years Later**

Jerman.  
Jungkook menggenggam kopernya dengan erat, setelah dulu gagal untuk memerbaiki hubungannya dengan Taehyung ia bertekad untuk menyusul Taehyung dan mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai pria itu.

Jungkook sudah mengumpulkan informasi dari Jimin dengan susah payah, mengekori kakak kelas yang ternyata rumahnya terletak tak jauh dari rumahnya sendiri. Jimin sungguh kawan yang menjaga rahasia dengan baik, Jungkook nyaris dibuat menyerah untuk mengetahui nama universitas tempat Taehyung berkuliah. Beruntung pada akhirnya Jimin luluh dengan kegigihan Jungkook yang datang hampir setiap hari terutama saat weekend dan mengganggu acara kencannya dengan Yoongi. Sebenarnya sih Jimin sudah muak hingga akhirnya membocorkan rahasia keberadaan Taehyung, itupun hanya kotanya saja.

 _"Yoongi hyung! Jimin-ah!" Jungkook berteriak saat kakinya menginjak lantai dua rumah itu. Oh, sudah hampir 6 bulan ini ia terus datang kesini dan betapa beruntungnya ia karena ternyata ibu dari senior nya itu merupakan sahabat ibunya. Jungkook patut bersyukur karena ia jadi bisa leluasa masuk, bahkan terkadang bibi Park lebih peduli padanya dibanding peduli pada Jimin yang notabene nya adalah anak kandungnya._

 _'Kau kan sudah besar, lagipula ada Yoongi yang mengurusmu.' Ucap bibi Park saat Jimin mengeluh kenapa ibunya lebih memilih membela Jungkook. Tentu saja Jungkook tertawa iblis mendengarnya._

 _Hari ini bibi Park sepertinya sedang pergi keluar rumah dan membiarkan Jimin serta Yoongi tinggal berdua saja. Tapi sepertinya Jungkook paham apa yang sedang kedua kakak beda darahnya itu lakukan. Desahan, teriakan, woah, woah, Jungkook jadi punya ide Jahil._

 _"Ah, Jim.. Lebih dalam.."_

 _"Ugh, kauhh ketathh sekalihh hyungghh.."_

 _Jungkook tertawa, mungkin dulu ia akan canggung ketika mendengar ini tapi sekarang ia justru tertawa kegirangan. "Jiminie, aku datang~~" ucapnya berteriak di depan pintu kamar Jimin._

 _"AGH! SHITTHH! AHH, PULANG AH SANAH! KAU_ –

 _AGH MIN YOONGI, KAUUH AHH NIK–"_

 _BRAK!_

 _"Ups, tanganku tergelincir." Jungkook tertawa kecil, seakan tak merasa bersalah ia kembali menutup pintu kamar itu setelah berhasil membukanya dan menghentikan kegiatan Jimin dan Yoongi di dalam sana._

 _"ARGH! SIALAN KAU JEON!" Jimin berteriak kesal, ia menarik miliknya keluarga dari dalam lubang Yoongi._

 _"Akh! Pelan-pelan, bodoh!" Yoongi memukul kepala Jimin karena Jimin mengeluarkan miliknya dengan tergesa dan sedikit kasar._

 _"Maaf hyung.." Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi dengan lembut, "kita lanjutkan nanti setelah aku menendang bocah itu keluar." Jimin turun dari atas ranjang dan mengenakan boxer nya dengan cepat. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked kekasihnya sebelum pergi menemui bocah pengganggu yang ia yakin berada di ruang keluarga._

 _Yoongi tersenyum kecil, " yang cepat, kay?"_

 _Jimin mengangguk, tanpa perlu repot mengenakan baju ia berjalan sambil memamerkan six pack nya dan menuju tempat Jungkook berada._

 _"Shit! Jeon fucking damn Jungkook!"_

 _Jungkook hanya tertawa, senyum jahil tercipta di wajah tampannya._

 _"Berhenti mengganggu kami!" Jimin mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Jungkook, "apa sih maumu?"_

 _"Kan aku sudah katakan, pokoknya kalau_ –"

 _"Munich. Taehyung di Munich. Aku hanya akan memberitau itu saja."_

 _"Kejam~ Jiminie tidak kasihan padaku?" Jungkook memelas._

 _"Yah bocah ini, sudah untung aku mau memberitaumu!"_

 _"Kau bodoh ya Jungkook? Kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja ke administrasi sekolah tentang siswa yang mendapat beasiswa keluar negeri? Bukankah itu lebih mudah?"_

 _Jungkook mendongak, ia menatap Yoongi yang tiba-tiba datang dan tengah berjalan menuju Jimin. Ia bergumam pelan,_ _"sial, iya juga ya.."_

 _"Nah adik kecil, sekarang bisa tinggalkan kami? Atau kau mau melihat live action, hmm?" Yoongi ber-smirk ria, ia menantang Jungkook dengan pose nya yang berada di pangkuan Jimin._

 _Jungkook merinding, ia menggeleng keras. "Tidak mau! Aku mau pulang. Terimakasih ya Gula hyung, dan Jiminie pabo!"_

 _"Yah! kurang ajar!" Hampir saja Jimin ingin mengejar Jungkook yang sudah berlari menuju pintu, namun karena kekasihnya berada di pangkuannya, jadi.. bukankah lebih baik ia menyantap kekasihnya saja?_

 _"Mau melanjutkan sekarang, disini?"_

 _"Boleh juga," dan yah, jawaban Yoongi membuat dua insan itu kembali sibuk 'berperang'._

 _._

 _._

Mengingat hal yang sudah lalu itu, Jungkook jadi kesal sendiri. Cinta terkadang membuat kita tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Karena betapa bodohnya ia, kenapa ia mau bersusah payah mengekori Jimin kalau sesungguhnya ia bisa bertanya ke pihak administrasi sekolah seperti yang Yoongi katakan. Tapi tidak apa-apa, anggap saja itu salah satu usahanya untuk mengejar Taehyung.

Dua tahun, dua tahun Jungkook menahan diri dan berjuang keras untuk bisa pergi ke Jerman menyusul Taehyung. Ia berhasil masuk ke Universitas yang sama dengan Taehyung, tentunya ini juga kebanggaan baginya karena bisa menerima beasiswa di Jerman.

Jungkook menoleh, mencari seseorang yang pihak universitas janjikan untuk menjemputnya. Mata Jungkook membulat, bukan karena ia berhasil menemukan seorang pria dengan papan nama bertuliskan namanya, tetapi karena pria itu adalah Taehyung.

Taehyung masihlah tampan, dengan rambut yang sudah berubah warna menjadi dark brown dan ditata ke atas, jaket kulit hitam yang ia gunakan makin memancarkan ketampanan dan karisma seorang Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum, dengan cepat menarik kopernya dan berlari menuju ke arah Taehyung yang tidak terlihat mengeluarkan ekspresi sama sekali.

"Hyung!" Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dengan erat, namun Taehyung mendorongnya dengan cepat pula. Jungkook ingin bertanya kenapa Taehyung mendorongnya, tetapi Taehyung justru menarik koper miliknya dan berjalan lebih dulu tanpa ingin menjelaskan apapun.

Taehyung berhenti di pintu keluar bandara, ia menyingkir dan menghubungi seseorang kemudian berbincang menggunakan bahasa Jerman yang lancar.

Jungkook diam, ia menatap Taehyung yang seakan bersikap dingin padanya. Jungkook meniup tangannya, sikap Taehyung sedingin tiupan angin musim gugur.

"Kenakan." Taehyung melempar jaket yang tadi ia pakai ke arah Jungkook, Jungkook menerimanya dan memakainya tanpa bertanya lagi. Jungkook tersenyum, setidaknya Taehyung masih peduli padanya.

Jungkook senang mereka tidak harus menunggu lebih lama karena sebuah mobil sudah berhenti di hadapan mereka, kepala seseorang menyembul melalui jendela mobil dan menyapa mereka dengan hangat.

"Jeon Jungkook? Wah, kau terlihat sangat tampan. Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau akan menjadi the next of Kim Taehyung. Welcome to Jerman Mr. Jeon"

Jungkook tersenyum, menyapa balik lelaki pria paruh baya itu dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kita ke asrama untuk meletakkan koper terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi untuk mengurus keperluanmu yang lain."

"Ayo lah Taehyung, jangan kaku. Kita ajak Mr. Jeon berkeliling sebentar untuk melihat Jerman, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

Pria paruh baya yang tengah menyetir itu tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Taehyung, "wanita mana lagi yang mengajakmu berkencan?"

Jungkook mengerjap, ia menatap penuh ingin tau pada dua orang yang duduk di depan. Jungkook belum bisa berbahasa Jerman dengan lancar tapi setidaknya ia sedikit mengerti. Ada sesuatu dari percakapan mereka yang menarik perhatiannya, wanita dan kencan. Apakah Taehyung berkencan dengan banyak wanita selama dia di Jerman?

"Paman, aku tidak sedang mengencani gadis manapun. Because I already have someone that I adore."

"Really? Ask her to go out. You have to enjoy your life, berhenti mengencani buku-buku tebal Taehyung. Ajak dia keluar, nikmati masa mudamu."

"If only I could." Taehyung melirik kaca mobil yang memantulkan wajah Jungkook, ia merindukan Jungkook. Bolehkah ia berharap kalau Jungkook mengambil beasiswa disini untuk menyusulnya? Jimin sudah memberitahunya tentang Jungkook yang mengganggu hari-hari sahabatnya itu demi mengetahui nama universitas yang memberinya beasiswa. Harusnya ia marah pada Jimin karena pria itu memberitahukan kemana ia pergi. Tetapi tidak, saat ini ia justru merasa sangat berterima kasih pada pria itu. Tapi di sisi lain ia merasa kalau tidak seharusnya ia masih mengharapkan Jungkook, bagaimanapun ini sudah dua tahun berlalu dan seharusnya hanya tinggal sebuah kenangan di antara mereka.

"Hei Mr. Jeon, you have to know this, just for your information, Kim Taehyung is really popular in our university. Dia bisa berkencan dengan wanita yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya jika dia mau."

"Really?"

"Ya, dia tampan kan, otak encernya juga membuatnya di percaya menjadi ketua mahasiswa. Tapi Taehyung ini jarang sekali berbagi senyum, rautnya sedingin es. Dia bahkan menolak para wanita dan memilih tenggelam menjadi kutu buku di perpustakaan atau sibuk dengan bola bundar berwarna orange nya."

"Paman, berhenti mengolok-ngolokku."

"Oh c'mon Taehyung, santai sedikit, Mr. Jeon perlu tau tentang ketua mahasiswa sekaligus ketua asramanya."

"Bukankah Taehyung murah senyum?" Jungkook bertanya sambil berusaha untuk menatap wajah Taehyung yang sedikit terganggu dengan obrolan mengenai dirinya.

"Kau bercanda, anak ini keras seperti batu. Ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua berasal dari Korea, apakah kalian saling mengenal?"

"Paman, Korea itu luas. Mana–"

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Dulu Taehyung adalah kakak kelasku.."

"Oh benarkah? Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana Taehyung dulu?"

"Lebih baik Paman fokus menyetir saja, itu lebih baik daripada membicarakan masa lalu!"

Jungkook bungkam, ia mengurungkan diri untuk menceritakan Taehyung yang ia kenal dulu.

.

.

.

"Ini kamarmu, ranjangnya dua karena kau akan menempatinya berdua. Aku tidak yakin, tapi mungkin teman sekamarmu baru akan sampai di Jerman besok, dan juga di asrama tidak ada dapur, tapi kau bisa meminta ijin untuk menggunakan dapur kantin kalau ingin memasak sesuatu." Jungkook menatap Taehyung tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan yang pria itu berikan dengan baik.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke bagian administrasi besok jam 7 pagi, lalu–" Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia sadar bahwa Jungkook tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya.

"Mr. Jeon, aku sedang berbicara denganmu."

"Mr. Jeon!" Jungkook tersentak, ia tersadar dari lamunannya karena suara kencang Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak fokus."

Taehyung berdecih kesal, sudah ia duga. "Dengar Mr. Jeon, aku hanya akan mengulang bagian ini. Aku akan mengantarmu ke bagian administrasi kampus besok pukul 7 pagi."

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memilih pergi?"

"Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak berkaitan dengan perkuliahan." Taehyung berbalik menuju pintu, tetapi langkahnya berhenti karena Jungkook menahan lengannya.

Taehyung memandang dingin ke arah tangan Jungkook yang menahannya, "apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak menjaw–"

Bruk!

Taehyung meringis merasakan punggungnya yang terasa sakit, Jungkook mendorong tubuhnya ke arah pintu dengan kencang.

"Hyung.." Mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca dan hampir meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku tidak suka.. Aku tidak suka.." Jungkook menggeleng kencang, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangis.

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya, ia mendorong Jungkook yang menahannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau ucapkan? Kau membuang-buang wak–"

Taehyung terasa seperti tersengat, Jungkook menciumnya. Ia bisa merasakan bibir Jungkook bergetar, Taehyung mengernyit merasakan asin dalam ciuman mereka. Matanya membesar, Jungkook menangis.

Taehyung mendorong Jungkook untuk melepas ciuman mereka, "kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Karena kau milikku!"

Taehyung berdecih meremehkan, "aku? Milikmu? Sejak kapan? Seingatku, aku adalah pria bebas yang–"

Nanar. Mata Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyedihkan membuatnya membeku, ia merasa berat ketika melihat mata yang dulu sering ia kagumi itu basah dengan air mata.

Taehyung melunak, ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jungkook. "Jangan menangis, jangan menangis karena pria brengsek sepertiku.."

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dengan erat dan menggeleng, "hyung kekasihku. Pokoknya kekasihku!"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, ia mengelus rambut Jungkook dengan pelan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan-"

"Aku sudah putus dengan Jieun Nuna, hyung bukan kekasih rahasiaku lagi. Hyung kekasihku satu-satunya!"

"Jungkook, bagaimana kalau aku sudah memiliki kekasih baru disini?"

Crap! Punggung Jungkook menegang, ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Tentu saja perasaan Taehyung padanya bisa berubah, bisa saja Taehyung sudah memiliki yang lain.

Secara perlahan Jungkook melepas pelukannya dengan tak rela, "aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu.."

"Atau bagaimana jika aku sudah bertunangan?" Taehyung mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang melingkar dengan indah di salah satu jarinya.

Mata Jungkook membulat, sejak kapan cincin itu ada disana? Jadi ia sudah kalah? Setelah dua tahun berusaha mengejar Taehyung? Tidak! Kalau dulu ia lebih memilih bermain aman, bolehkah kali ini ia berperang demi Taehyung?

Jungkook mendorong Taehyung lagi, kali ini dorongannya tidak sekuat tadi. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan pada Taehyung kalau ia tidak akan melepas pria itu. "Aku akan merebut hyung!"

Taehyung tersenyum meremehkan dan membiarkan Jungkook menahannya. "Kau yakin? Tunanganku itu egois, ia tidak akan mengalah."

"Aku pasti menang!" Jungkook memepetkan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung hingga tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Bagaimana kalau hatiku sudah berlabuh padanya?"

Jungkook menjawab dengan percaya diri, "aku akan membuat hyung mencintaiku lagi."

"Dengan cara apa? Tunanganku itu sangat manis, menggemaskan, dan yang jelas dia tipeku."

Bohong, Taehyung berbohong. Dua tahun lalu ibunya memintanya bertunangan dengan seseorang yang merupakan anak sahabatnya sebagai syarat agar ia boleh pergi ke Jerman, yang mana syarat itu Taehyung terima tanpa pikir panjang.

Benar bahwa ia memang menerima pertunangan yang ibunya rencanakan, akan tetapi ia belum pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu. Ibunya juga seperti sengaja membiarkan Taehyung tak tau apapun termasuk nama tunangannya, beliau tau benar bahwa Taehyung tidak akan membiarkan calon tunangannya hidup tenang. Pada akhirnya Taehyung mengalah, ia mengatakan 'iya' dan dengan sedikit paksaan dari ibunya ia bersedia mengenakan cincin pertunangan.

"Aku yakin hyung akan kembali padaku."

Jungkook dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibir Taehyung dengan liar, ciumannya tak beraturan. Sesekali menghisap bibir bawah Taehyung kemudian beralih mengemut bibir atas milik Taehyung. Taehyung diam, ia membiarkan Jungkook menciumnya dengan tempo yang berantakan.

"Biarkan aku melakukannya Hyung.." Bisik Jungkook pelan di telinga Taehyung. Jungkook sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk membuka kancing baju milik Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerjap dengan cepat, kemudian tersadar dengan apa yang Jungkook lakukan. Ia menahan tangan Jungkook, "hentikan, ini hanya akan melukaimu. Kau tau aku sudah terikat dengan orang lain."

"Cincin itu yang mengikatmu, bukan hatimu!" Jungkook menegakkan badannya, ia menarik tangan Taehyung dan menggenggamnya. "Katakan kalau aku salah, tapi matamu.. Matamu masih memancarkan cinta untukku. Aku tidak buta kalau tatapan itu masihlah tatapan yang sama dengan dua tahun lalu!"

Taehyung menghela napas berat, ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jungkook. "Maafkan aku, kau benar kalau aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi cincin ini sudah mengikatku Jungkook.."

Taehyung dengan pelan mendorong mundur tubuh Jungkook untuk menyingkir dari hadapannya, "kita harus sadar bahwa hubungan kita tidak pernah punya harapan."

"Tapi dua tahun lalu Hyung bilang bahwa Hyung–"

"Itu dua tahun lalu!" Taehyung berbalik, memaksakan tangannya yang terasa amat sangat sulit ia gerakkan untuk membuka pintu.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya, ia berucap dengan lirih. "Kita bisa membuat harapan. Aku akan berusaha hingga harapan itu muncul dan menjadi alasan bagi kita agar terus bersama."

"Aku mungkin berengsek, tapi aku bukan orang yang bisa menjalani dua hubungan dalam waktu yang bersamaan." Taehyung menutup mata, ia menghela napas sebelum membuka matanya lagi.

"Aku pergi." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu.

Jungkook menunduk, tangannya masih terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Ia merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Taehyung, Kenapa saat ia berhasil menyusul Taehyung, pria itu justru menolak dan memilih menjauh.

"Ini juga karena salahmu sendiri Jungkook, dulu kau begitu egois.."

Jungkook mendongak, "Hwanhee?!"

"Rindu padaku?"

"?!"

.

.

 _You know this._  
 _We got a love that is hopeless_

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **Hai, aku bakal bagi sequel nya dalam 2 atau 3 part. Sebenernya aku ga suka bikin sequel untuk ff-ff di akun ini, apalagi karena aku rasa ga terlalu banyak yang minat dan minta sequel. Ehe.**

 **Yah, tunggu aja ya next sequel nya. Ehe.**


	3. Sequel pt 2 END

**They (Never) Know: Hope(less) pt 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated:** T+ (Pastikan bahwa kalian setidaknya berumur 13 tahun untuk baca part ini)  
 **Warn :** Out Of Character, Alur yang terlalu cepat, dan terjadi error disana-sini.

 **\- Taehyung x Jungkook -**

Seluruh cast bukan milik authors, tapi cerita ini milik authors ( **Collaborating with BeauAnn** )

.

.

.

Silahkan baca ulang chptr sebelumnya siapa tau kalian lupa, dan tolong baca pesanku T_T

.

.

.

 _ **Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?**_

 _ **Or**_

 _ **W**_ _ **ould you play it safe and stay?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya. Jungkook memejamkan matanya, ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Jungkook tertawa kecil, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya ia yang tetap memaksakan diri untuk mengejar Taehyung hingga Jerman padahal Jerman bukanlah sebuah negara yang ia impikan sebagai tempatnya menimba ilmu.

Sudah hampir dua bulan ia berada disini tetapi semua masih terasa sulit baginya. Semuanya begitu sulit, bahasa, lingkungan, budaya negara ini begitu berbeda dengan negara asalnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa sebagai orang terpelajar, perbedaan ras masih sangat diperdebatkan. Padahal mereka mengerti betul bahwa mereka sama-sama manusia. Bukan salahnya kan kalau ia memiliki warna kulit yang berbeda dengan mereka, lagi pula _stereotype_ mereka terhadap orang Asia tidak selalu benar dan berdasar. Hahh, beban yang ia tanggung jadi terasa semakin berat kau mengingat motivasinya berkuliah disini hanyalah Taehyung dan orang yang menjadi motivasinya justru sengaja menghindar darinya.

Jungkook kali ini tertawa kencang, tertawa seperti orang bodoh. Bodoh sekali sih ia sampai berharap yang muluk-muluk perihal hubungannya dengan Taehyung. Lagipula kenapa juga motivasinya sejelek ini. Iya, yang jelek motivasinya, bukan Taehyung. Jungkook tertawa lagi, bisa-bisanya ia masih dapat tertawa. Jungkook menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa semakin keras, kali ini tawanya berakhir dengan sebuah isakan. Jungkook menyerah, ia membiarkan dirinya menangis. Ia lelah dan rindu orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Ia rindu bagaimana mereka selalu memanjakan dan melindunginya.

"Tidak ada yang berubah kalau kau menangis." Jungkook cepat-cepat mendongak, figur sosok berambut dark brown, dengan wajah yang sangat ia kenali berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hyung.."

"Mau menangis sampai air matamu kering juga percuma." Mendengar ucapan itu membuat Jungkook tersadar dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"A-apa yang hyung lakukan disini?"

"Hanya mencari udara segar" Taehyung mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku celananya, mengambil satu batang untuk dibakar. Taehyung menghisap batang rokoknya dengan tenang tanpa memedulikan Jungkook yang memicing marah ke arahnya.

"Sejak kapan hyung merokok?"

Taehyung meniupkan asap rokoknya dengan pelan kemudian jawab dengan acuh pertanyaan Jungkook. "Entahlah, aku merokok sejak lama."

"Tapi dulu aku tidak pernah melihat hyung melakukannya, lebih baik hyung hentikan kegiatan itu" balas Jungkook sambil menahan kesal

Taehyung membuang rokok yang belum lama dibakarnya kemudian menginjaknya dengan kasar. "Apa yang aku lakukan bukanlah urusanmu Jeon, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu dan belajar lebih giat.."

"Hyung!"

"Jeon, berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh seperti menangisiku, tidak akan ada yang berubah."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita tidak akan kembali bersama." Taehyung mengambil langkah meninggalkan Jungkook yang mulai berkaca-kaca dengan langkah cepat, ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan Jungkook yang menatap bayangnya yang lagi-lagi menjauh.

.

.

Bruk!

Hwanhee memekik, baru saja ia ingin mengumpat karena merasa menjadi korban akan tetapi ia harus kembali menelan umpatannya setelah melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

"A-ah, sunbaenim maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menabrakmu.. Sungguh maafkan aku!" Hwanhee, orang yang menabrak Taehyung membungkukkan badannya dengan cepat.

"kembali ke kamarmu, sebentar lagi batas jam malam." Taehyung menjawab acuh tanpa membantu atau sekedar meminta maaf karena telah menabrak Hwanhee.

"Tapi aku-"

"Hwanhee Kim! Aku bilang kembali ke kamarmu!"

"Kim Taehyung! Siapa kau berani meneriakiku?!" Balas Hwanhee menggunakan bahasa Korea

"Aku ketua asramamu, sialan!" Mendengar balasan Hwanhee cukup membuatnya naik darah, sialan berani sekali anak itu meneriakinya balik.

"Ketua asrama macam apa yang tidak peduli pada anggotanya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau kan Jungkook terus-terusan tenggelam dalam depresi, tapi kau tidak berbuat apapun! Bahkan kau berpura-pura tidak tau!"

"Itu bukan urusanku!" Taehyung menjawab acuh, ia memilih melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi daripada harus berdebat dengan bocah bernama Hwanhee itu.

"Bajingan sialan!" Hwanhee meninju rahang Taehyung sebelum Taehyung melewati dirinya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, brengsek?!" Taehyung mengangkat tinjunya, bersiap membalas Hwanhee.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku disini, terjebak di Munich? Itu karena kakakku yang sialan dan tolol! Dan itu kau!"

Bugh!

"Aku tidak memintamu datang." Taehyung melemaskan tangannya setelah meninju wajah adiknya, tinju yang sekarang ia sesali karena sekali lagi ia menyakiti orang yang ia sayang.

"Lalu siapa yang memintaku? Ketololanmu? Ketololanmu yang lagi-lagi mencoba melakukan hal bodoh yang mengundangku kemari!"

Taehyung terdiam, menatap tak mengerti.

"Kau pikir dengan ke Munich kau bisa kabur? kau pikir Papa tidak akan memata-mataimu? Ke ujung dunia sekalipun, dia tau hal apa saja yang kau lakukan! Kau pikir kenapa akhirnya aku disini? untuk mencegahmu melakukan hal bodoh lain!"

"Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong!"

"Kau yang berbicara omong kosong! kau pikir aku tidak tau? Cih, tanpa kau melepas pakaianmu pun aku tau semua letak sayatan pisau di tubuhmu itu!"

Taehyung menahan napasnya, ia berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar "Kau berbicara hal bodoh. Besok aku akan menghubungi Mama agar kau bisa kembali berkuliah di Korea."

"Yah! Kim Taehyung!"

"Taehyung!"

"Hyung!" Kim Hwanhee mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal, sialan kenapa ia jadi lepas kendali sih. Kalau sudah begini bukan tidak mungkin Mama akan segera menyeretnya kembali karena gagal melaksanakan misi. Huh.

Iya, Hwanhee akui ia masuk ke universitas ini dengan iming-iming mobil sport dan kebebasan, yang mana sebenarnya semua itu menguntungkannya.

"Ah, dasar bodoh!" bisik Hwanhee pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memutuskan berbalik, lebih baik menghampiri Jung-

"Kook..."

Jungkook berada disana, menatapnya dengan matanya yang memerah, basah, bahkan air matanya sudah menetes menelusuri pipinya.

"Apa itu benar?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tau apa yang aku tanyakan!"

"Kalau begitu kau tau jawabannya."

.

.

.

Percakapan antara Hwanhee dan Taehyung semalam yang tidak sengaja ia dengar itu menjadi alasan baginya untuk tidak masuk kelas hari ini. Ia sudah sengaja berdiri menunggu Taehyung di depan kelas pemuda itu sejak pagi, dan apa yang ia lakukan tidak lah sia-sia. Ia menemukan Taehyung di antara mahasiswa yang bergerak keluar kelas. Tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook bergegas menarik Taehyung dan membawanya ke _rooftop_ gedung kampus. Bukan hal mudah membawa Taehyung kesana, apalagi dengan sebuah paksaan, hal itu membuatnya kewalahan sendiri. Beruntung badan besarnya berhasil membuat Taehyung mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Jungkook membuka pintu menuju atap dan mendorong tubuh Taehyung lebih dahulu, dengan cepat ia ikut masuk dan berdiri menghalangi pintu agar Taehyung tidak memiliki celah untuk kabur. Jungkook hanya ingin memastikan apa yang didengarnya bukanlah suatu kebenaran. Dengan nekatnya Jungkook mendorong Taehyung,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Taehyung berontak begitu Jungkook mulai meraih kancing teratas kemejanya. Taehyung sudah cukup sabar dengan membiarkan Jungkook memaksanya mengikuti lelaki itu kemari, dan yang Jungkook coba lakukan adalah memperkosanya?

"Diam!" Jungkook berteriak, ia membentak Taehyung dengan keras, sementara tangannya terus berusaha membuka kancing kemeja Taehyung.

"Kau ingin memper—"

"DIAM! DIAM! DIAM! AKU MOHON DIAM!"

Taehyung tersentak, Jungkook memang meneriakinya dan itu membuatnya sadar bahwa suara lelaki yang lebih muda darinya bergetar dengan hebat.

"Biarkan aku memastikan... biarkan aku..." Suara Jungkook bergetar, ia berusaha menahan tangisnya, ia tidak boleh menangis sebelum berhasil melihat luka itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau ingin melihatnya? Kau ingin melihat betapa gilanya aku karenamu? Maka aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu." Suara Taehyung terdengar dingin, ia menjadi paham setelah mendengar racauan Jungkook. Ia segera membawa tangan Jungkook menuju kancing kemejanya dan dengan suka rela membantu Jungkook melepaskan kancing-kancing itu. Namun yang Jungkook temukan setelahnya membuatnya hancur. Goresan bekas benda tajam memenuhi tubuh lelaki pujaannya. Sungguh, itu adalah hal paling menyeramkan yang pernah Jungkook lihat.

Jungkook menangis, ia memukuli dada Taehyung sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa kecewanya. Goresan tidak beraturan yang timbul pada dada Taehyung memukul Jungkook dengan telak, tersayat dengan tidak rapi, bahkan ada yang melintang dari pinggang hingga ke dadanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa hyung melakukan ini, kenapa?!" Jungkook berhenti memukuli dada Taehyung, tangannya perlahan jatuh, ia tidak tau kenapa laki-laki itu harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri hanya karenanya.

"Karena aku sakit, dan aku tidak bisa melampiaskannya padamu.." ujar Taehyung tenang, ia tidak mengelak setiap goresan yang ada tercipta berkat Jungkook sebagai alasannya.

"Aku menghancurkanmu.. aku.. aku.." Jungkook tak sanggup untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.

Meski ragu Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Ia membiarkan Jungkook menerima rindu yang ia salurkan melalui pelukan miliknya.

"Aku yang menghancurkan diriku sendiri, bukan kau yang membuatku begini, tapi aku yang menjadikanmu alasan untuk menyakiti diriku."

"Hyung, aku mohon biarkan aku mengobati seluruh lukamu.."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Jungkook, membiarkanmu mengobatiku sama saja dengan memberimu harapan, dan aku sudah katakan aku tidak bisa membagi cintaku menjadi dua. Sejak aku mengiyakan ucapan ibuku, sudah secara tidak langsung aku berjanji pada beliau untuk menyerahkan hatiku pada tunanganku."

Taehyung tersenyum miris, ia melepas pelukannya pada Jungkook. Ia bisa melihat Jungkook yang meremat kencang ujung pakaiannya sendiri.

"Jungkook, lihat aku. Lihat aku yang tidak bisa memperjuangkanmu lagi, lihat aku si pengecut ini.."

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus wajah Taehyung yang tak kalah kacau darinya. "Bukan! Hyung bukan pengecut! Aku yang pengecut karena dulu tidak bisa memilih antara hyung atau Jieun nuna."

Taehyung mengelus pelan pipi Jungkook yang basah dengan air mata, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Karena memang kau tidak seharusnya memilih Jungkook, salahku yang masuk ke hubungan kalian. Jadi bukan salahmu yang tidak bisa memilih, karena memang harusnya kau tetap bersama Jieun.."

"Hyung..."

"Tidak Jungkook, jangan biarkan dirimu menjadi seperti aku. Lupakan aku ya, adikku tidak buruk kok.." Taehyung tersenyum, berusaha memberi cengiran khasnya kepada Jungkook.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha menjodohkanku dengan Hwanhee?"

"Iya" jawab Taehyung acuh.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa bersamanya"

"Aku juga tidak bisa bersamamu, Jungkook"

"Apa tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku?"

Taehyung terdiam, ia menatap lurus ke dalam mata berhiaskan retina berwarna coklat milik Jungkook.

"Tidak."

Satu kata yang membuat Jungkook semakin hancur, Jungkook perlahan mundur, ia langsung berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri di atap. Jungkook tau kalau ia akan ditolak lagi, tapi kenapa penolakan kali ini terasa lebih menyakitkan. Jungkook benar-benar lelah dengan penolakkan itu, ia lelah dengan Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jungkook mematut dirinya di depan cermin, merapikan sedikit jas yang dikenakannya. Hari ini ia akan ikut kemanapun orangtuanya membawanya, Jungkook tidak bersemangat membantah karena ia juga sudah mengatakan iya sebagai balasan keinginan orangtuanya. Jungkook tersenyum kecil, ia bisa melihat kehampaan menyelimuti bola matanya, memang tidak ada lagi binar yang dulu hadir disana, tapi siapa yang peduli, ia masih hidup hingga saat ini.

Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memperbaiki dirinya sendiri. Sebulan lalu ia tenggelam dalam tugas dan segala hal menyusahkan mengenai perkuliahan, ia memacu dirinya lebih keras, berusaha tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan Taehyung meski hatinya menjerit mengatakan kerinduan. Jungkook paham memang sudah saatnya ia menyerah. Jadi setelah semua kegiatan perkuliahan selesai, Jungkook memutuskan kembali ke Korea. Mungkin di tanah kelahirannya ia dapat berpikir lebih jernih dan memutuskan dengan lebih bijak mengenai langkah selanjutnya yang akan ia ambil.

Namun ketika sudah sampai Korea ia tidak begitu saja melupakan Taehyung, meski ia memutuskan menyerah tapi hatinya bersikeras mengatakan tidak. Jungkook tidak cukup bodoh untuk memaksakan diri lagi, dan lagi entah ini suatu keuntungan atau kesialan, dua minggu lalu orang tuanya memintanya melakukan sebuah pertunangan yang langsung ia setujui tanpa berpikir lagi.

Katakan Jungkook jahat karena berharap kalau ia dapat menjadikan tunangannya sebagai pelarian, tapi Jungkook sudah tidak peduli lagi akan sakit hati yang akan di dapat orang lain. Ia sendiri sudah cukup sakit hati, dan terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan orang lain.

"Kook-ah, cepat turun. Mobilnya sudah siap, kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

Lamunan Jungkook buyar begitu sosok ibunya muncul untuk memintanya segera turun.

"Ya, _Umma_.."

Jungkook menghela napas, ia benar-benar harus berhenti memikirkan Taehyung. Seharusnya ia cukup bijak untuk mengubur harapannya untuk menjalin kasih dengan pria itu. Seharusnya saat ini Jungkook fokus pada kehidupannya di Korea saja. Menerima takdir yang Tuhan berikan dengan pasrah, 'mungkin begini lebih baik' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa kita menuju luar Seoul, _Umma_?" Kedua orangtuanya hanya tersenyum, Jungkook cemberut tau betul mereka sengaja tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kejutan, Sayang.. Kejutan tidak akan seru kalau kau mengetahuinya lebih dulu.."

.

.

.

Butuh waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk sampai di rumah yang memiliki pekarangan cukup luas ini. Jungkook tidak tau ini dimana karena yang ia lakukan selama perjalanan adalah melamun menikmati cuaca musim semi yang mulai datang menggantikan musim dingin. Selama itu pula ia mencoba berpikiran positif, bukan karena ia tidak ingin _mood_ nya hancur, tapi lebih karena ia lelah menangisi hal-hal negatif yang sudah terjadi belakangan ini.

Ayahnya menyadarkannya untuk turun dari mobil dan saat ia turun dari mobil, wajah pertama yang menyambutnya adalah wajah yang mengingatkannya pada Taehyung.

"HWANHEE?"

Bagai _dejavu,_ Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Lagi-lagi ia melihat seringai yang sama seperti saat laki-laki itu pertama kali memasuki kamar asrama mereka.

"Kau? Ba-bagaimana bisa? Ja-jadi—

"Oh, jadi kau calonnya.. Hai Jungkook-ah," sapa Hwanhee santai dengan cengiran lebar yang membuat wajahnya terlihat polos.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Jungkookie! Jangan berteriak! Sopanlah sedikit di rumah calon mertuamu."

Jungkook menoleh ke arah ibunya yang langung berseru tidak senang dengan tingkahnya.

"Umma! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Berisik! Jaga kelakuanmu Kookie," tanpa mengindahkan Jungkook, nyonya Jeon menyodorkan _paper bag_ pada Hwanhee yang menerimanya dengan penuh suka cita.

"Ah Hwanie sayang, ini bingkisan untukmu."

"Terimakasih bibi, bagaimana kalau bibi masuk dulu? Ibu pasti senang melihat bibi dan calon menantunya yang manis ini.." Hwanhee berkedip genit, ia bahkan dengan berani menggoda Jungkook dengan mencolek dagu lelaki manis itu.

"KIM HWANHEEEEEE!" Teriak Jungkook kesal, ia mengejar Hwanhee yang berlari ke dalam rumah.

Jungkook terus mengejar Hwanhee hingga tak menyadari sepasang mata yang sedari tadi menatapnya dari lantai dua rumah itu. Jungkook tak peduli pada apapun saat ini, karna fokusnya hanya satu mengejar Hwanhee yang terus berlari sambil masih menggodanya. Hal itu membuat Jungkook kesal bukan main.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Bentakan sang _umma_ lah yang dapat menghentikan adegan anjing dan kucing yang Jungkook lakukan bersama Hwanhee. Baru setelah berhenti, Jungkook sadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam rumah orang lain tanpa permisi. Ia berbalik menuju tempat dimana para orang tua berada sambil terus merutuki Kim Hwanhee habis-habisan di dalam hatinya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan dan Nyonya Kim." Ucap Jungkook saat Ia sampai dihadapan para orang tua sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa sayang. Anggap lah seperti rumah sendiri ya." Nyonya Kim sungguh baik hati. Jungkook mengangguk malu, calon mertuanya ini sungguh baik karena memaklumi tingkah kekanak-kanakannya.

Jungkook mengikuti ayah dan ibunya menuju ruang makan. Bibi Kim menyarankan agar membicarakan pertunangannya sesudah acara makan siang. Harus Jungkook akui masakan bibi Kim terasa enak, sayangnya ia kesulitan untuk menelannya. Bagaimana ia bisa makan dengan tenang kalau yang duduk di sampingnya adalah orang yang mati-matian ia coba untuk lupakan.

"Jungkook-ah, apa masakan bibi tidak enak?"

"Ya? Ah tidak, masakan bibi sangat enak kok.."

"Mama tenang saja, masakan Mama yang terbaik. Mungkin Jungkook sedang sariawan makanya sulit mengunyah. Iya kan, Jungkookie?"

Jungkook melotot, tau benar Hwanhee sedang meledeknya. Hwanhee sialan, Jungkook sudah melemparkan tatapan permusuhan nan mematikan namun anak itu justru memberi tatapan menggoda. Andai tidak ada orangtua disana, sudah dapat dipastikan Jungkook akan mengumpat di depan wajah Hwanhee.

.

.

.

Jungkook mendesah lelah, beberapa saat lalu mereka baru saja selesai makan siang dan sudah akan memulai pembicaraan? Ia tidak tau apakah ia dapat menahan dirinya atau tidak kali ini. Saat makan siang Jungkook akhirnya berhasil bersikap senormal mungkin setelah berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Kim bersaudara dengan berfokus pada piringnya. Kalau sekarang? _Please_ , tolong Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak peduli apa yang sedang orangtua bahas, tanggal pertunangan, letak pesta, siapa orang yang akan diundang, sumpah Jungkook tidak ingin tau. Ia tarik kembali kata-katanya yang mengiyakan soal pertunangan kalau ia harus bertunangan dengan sosok manusia bernama Hwanhee. Serius, Hwanhee tampan, ceria, gampang bergaul, tunggu- bukan maksud Jungkook untuk memuji si sialan itu. Jungkook menyesal mengatakan iya kalau akhirnya harus bersama Hwanhee namun ia harus bagaimana agar pertunangan ini batal, ia tak dapat berbuat apapun karena keputusannya bodohnya untuk mengiyakan itu ia katakan secara sadar.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya kalau Jungkook akan bertunangan dengan anakku, Kim—"

"HWANHEEEE—

—EAW MAMA! MAMA! SAKIT! IYA MAAF, MAAF, AKU MINTA MAAF.." Hwanhee mengelus kupingnya yang memerah. Niatnya bercanda untuk mengageti Jungkook, tapi siapa sangka malah dapat jeweran manis dari sang bunda.

'AH! KIM SIALAN HWANHEE! ASDFGHJKLZ!%&* PIP... PIP... PIP... PIP...' Jungkook sudah mengumpati Hwanhee dalam hati. Sialan, Hwanhee sialan. Untung bukan dengan Hwan- tunggu, kalau bukan dengan Hwanhee berarti..

"Kim Taehyung. Anak sulungku, Kim Taehyung."

.

.

.

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

.

.

.

Jungkook membuka matanya dengan perlahan, visualisasi yang tertangkap indera penglihatannya adalah ruangan dengan warna netral. Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, kenapa ia disini?

"Kau pingsan nyaris dua jam.." Jungkook dengan cepat menoleh, itu Hwanhee. Tunggu, biarkan ia berpikir, kenapa ia pingsan?

"Kau tidak ingat ketika aku berlari ke arahmu saat kau pingsan?" tanya Hwanhee.

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak ingat apapun?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku.. Aku tidak ingat.."

"Tentu saja kau tidak ingat, karena itu tidak pernah terjadi."

O MY FUCKIN- KIM TAEHYUNG. TENTU SAJA DIA PINGSAN KARENA KIM TAEHYUNG. JADI IA BERTUNANGAN DENGAN KIM TAEHYUNG?

"Ini bukan mimpi?"

"Kau mau ku pukul agar kau yakin kalau kau tidak bermimpi?" tanya Hwanhee

"O SHIT DIAMLAH KIM HWANHEE, AKU SEDANG MEYAKINKAN DIRIKU SENDIRI KARENA AKU BERTUNANGAN DENGAN—

—Kim Taehyung..." cicitnya pelan.

"Ya kau bertunangan denganku, apa kau keberatan Jeon?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "tapi bukankah hyu-hyung sudah memiliki tunangan?"

"Ya, aku memilikinya dan ternyata itu dirimu."

"Jadi hyung membohongiku?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Aku juga baru tau kalau kau tunanganku, benar-benar tunanganku.."

Jungkook mengikuti arah mata Taehyung yang melirik cincin yang terpasang di tangan kiri miliknya, membuat Jungkook sadar bahwa cincin yang ia kenakan sama dengan milik Taehyung. Pantas saat ibunya menyodorkan cincin ini ia merasa familiar, tentu saja karena ini cincin yang sama dengan milik Taehyung.

"Lalu?" tanyanya mengambang..

"Apa?"

"Sekarang kita ini apa hyung?"

"alien"

"Hyung!"

Taehyung tertawa, melihat Jungkook yang cemberut karena jawaban asal-asalan yang ia lontarkan membuatnya merasa senang.

"Status kita bertunangan."

"lalu kau?"

"Ya sama, bertunangan."

"Maksudku, perasaanmu..."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku berjanji pada ibuku untuk memberikan hatiku pada tunanganku. Jadi.. hatiku padamu, Kookie.."

"Hyung serius?"

"Ya, aku serius.."

"Tidak akan menyesal?"

"Untuk apa aku menyesal kalau kali ini aku dengan bebas dapat memperkenalkanmu pada dunia." Taehyung tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Jungkook yang terlihat bingung.

"Katakan padaku Jeon Jungkook, apa kau bersedia untuk menerima uluran tanganku di lantai dansa, dan membiarkan semua orang tau bahwa kau milikku? Apa kau bersedia membiarkanku meneriakkan kata-kata cinta untukmu ketika kita berada di _rooftop_? Apakah kau, Jeon Jungkook, bersedia menggenggam tanganku hingga akhir nanti?"

Jungkook berkaca-kaca, "Kenapa.. kenapa hyung seakan sedang memintaku untuk menikahi hyung? Jahat.. aku tidak.. aku tidak.."

Taehyung tersentak, ia segera memeluk tubuh Jungkook yang bergetar menahan tangis. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku yang memaksamu, Kook. Kau tentu boleh menolaknya kalau kau keberatan, aku bisa meminta ibuku untuk membatalkan—

"Tidak! Tolong jangan lepaskan aku lagi hyung!" Jungkook memeluk punggung Taehyung dengan erat, ia menggeleng cepat, menolak mendengarkan perkataan Taehyung. Tidak salah kan kalau Jungkook menahan Taehyung? Tolong katakan tidak karena Jungkook sudah cukup lelah untuk mencoba merelakan Taehyung.

"Hyung.. biarkan aku berada dalam rengkuhanmu ketika kita di lantai dansa. Kenalkan aku pada temanmu, sahabatmu, saudaramu, kenalkan aku pada mereka semua sebagai kekasihmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hyung meneriakan kata cinta untukku saat hyung berada di _rooftop_ —

(Jungkook meraih tangan Taehyung dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut)

—tidak kecuali hyung mengajakku juga, dan ya, aku akan menggenggam tangan hyung terus. Jadi, bisakah hyung genggam tanganku juga?"

"Ya, dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi Kook..."

.

.

.

 **"** _ **I don't wanna hide us away**_ **" –** **Taehyung**

 **"** **So, t** **ell the world about the love we making** **" –** **Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Yattaaaaaa~~ akhirnya selesai ya, hutangku lunas kan ya. Gila, lebih dari setengah tahun aku nganggurin ini, maaf banget, bukan maksudku untuk menelantarkan hanya saja ini benar-benar sulit untuk aku selesaikan. Aku sudah mendengar lagu yang menginspirasi terciptanya ff ini, Secret love song by Little Mix. Tetapi aku tetap tidak tau bagaimana harus menumpahkan keinginanku ke dalam kalimat.

Terimakasih untuk **BeauAnn** , dia cukup banyak membantuku untuk menyelesaikan ini. Bisa dibilang ini _collab_ resmi kami berdua setelah sebelumnya melakukan kolaborasi untuk beberada ide ff di masa lalu (?)

Silahkan cek profile **BeauAnn** karena dia juga memiliki ff TaeKook, mungkin kalian berminat membacanya dan meninggalkan review disana (siapa tau dia termotivasi untuk update cepat hahahha)

Aku tidak tau bagaimana ekspektasi kalian terhadap _ending_ nya, tapi ku sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya terlihat natural, meski ku akui banyak yang aku paksakan disini. HAHA. HA. HA.

Sejujurnya aku kesulitan menulis TaeKook dengan _feel_ yang seperti ini, tapi ku harap kalian tidak terlalu kecewa. Bisa kalian katakan padaku pendapat kalian tentang ff ini? Aku nyaris menyerah hahahaha.

.

.

.

Aku serius.

I really thank you guys, SparkyuELF137 - chocolate 13215 - hlyeyenpls - divkookie - nabits0613 - emma - Hastin99 - kyubby981 - LittleDeviL94 - Taekooks'cream - kimrin - Guest - Neko - Hozi Kwon - alicieus - kim s - TaeLine - clausy - Wulancho95 - nuruladi07 - Taehyunghyung - Taepucuk - Vayasyun - alienkuki

SEE YOU WHEN I SEE YOU. LOVE YOU GUYS :)


End file.
